die young
by lovingmyships
Summary: hay cosas por las que moririas joven?
1. Chapter 1

One piece y ningún personaje usado me pertenece

Espero que les agrade y díganme que parejas quieren para este fic

Die young

Hay cosas por las que decides seguir adelante y por las cuales amarías vivir hasta que la muerte te alcanzara, pero por las que a la vez sabes que morirías joven por el simple hecho de salvarlas.

Nunca pensé que diría o siquiera pensaría en algo así, pero al verlo en esa situación sabía que lo único que quería, podía y lo mejor que hacer era morir joven por esa cosa, o mejor dicho por esa persona que hacía que mis días fueran mejores.

Tomé mi último respiro y corrí a detener el ataque que iba dirigido a ese alguien tan importante para mi, claro que sentí un dolor terrible pero al menos sabía que había dado mi vida por la persona correcta y que todo lo que había hecho era por quien merecía vivir más que yo, toqué con mi mano suavemente mi herida y abrí los ojos lentamente para ver donde estaba, lo que vi casi inmediatamente fue su cara, esa cara que tanto había estado en mis sueños, de la forma menos agradable posible, estaba llena de heridas y sangre pero lo peor eran las grandes cascadas que caían de sus hermosos ojos , pero aún así era una hermosa vista, yo observé como atacaba al enemigo con gran rabia y cuando finalmente logró derrotarlo yo ya estaba respirando con gran dificultad y bajo de mi sentía un gran charco de sangre, corrió hacia mi y con gran desesperación intentaba sanar mis heridas, cosas como qué hiciste y porqué , entraban mucho en la conversación yo sólo asentía ya que no podía hablar, cuando sentí que perdía la conciencia levanté un poco la cabeza y le dije ,

Lo hice por que prefiero morir joven por ti a morir después sin ti, sonreí y …

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2 mi querido Luffy

one piece no es mío

espero que les guste la pareja que elegí

Y mi vision se volvió borrosa mis ojos ya no podían enfocar nada en especifico pero aun que no viera a mis nakamas sabía a quien pertenecía cada uno de los sollozos y lloriqueos pero un grito los interrumpió esa voz era desgarradora era como oír la tristeza en la forma de su voz me sentía culpable por haber destruido su hermosa y boba voz me sentía culpable por que aun que no lo viera sabía que su alegre sonrisa había desaparecido gracias a mi así que con mi mayor esfuerzo concentré todas mis fuerzas en oír lo que el gritaba

"NAMI!" escuche a Chopper gritar y oí como se acercaba rápidamente a atenderme pero algo lo detuvo

"voy a llevarla al barco para que la atiendas" dijo mi capitán con una voz bastante extraña, sentí como me levantaban de el suelo y se aferraba a mi fuertemente "no te voy a dejar morir tan fácilmente" el repetía pero yo tenía el presentimiento de que yo no iba a durar lo suficiente para ser salvada, le tomé la mano y moví la cabeza ligeramente sentí sus lagrimas caer a mi mejillas eran bastante tibias en comparación con mi cuerpo frío, el limpió mis mejillas suavemente y siguió caminando

"n–no" logré decir mientras sus lágrimas caían con rapidez a mis mejillas "no seas tonta Nami tienes que dibujar tu mapa del mundo y guiarnos hasta que todos cumplamos nuestros sueños porque sabes lo desubicados que somos" lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos "Luffy dejame ir" dije suavemente cuando sentí que mis latidos estaban disminuyendo "otra vez diciendo tonterías Nami" sentía todas las miradas de mis amados nakamas viendo la escena y recorde cada una de nuestras aventuras cada risa cada lagrima cada historia juntos y al final llegaron los recuerdos con mi amado capitán y en ese momento noté que mi vida se estaba desvaneciendo y pensé 'me hubiera haber vivido sólo un momento mas con ellos un momento mas principalmente con mi querido Luffy'


	3. Chapter 3 como lo vivió el

one piece no es mío

espero que les guste la pareja que elegí

Y mi vision se volvió borrosa mis ojos ya no podían enfocar nada en especifico pero aun que no viera a mis nakamas sabía a quien pertenecía cada uno de los sollozos y lloriqueos pero un grito los interrumpió esa voz era desgarradora era como oír la tristeza en la forma de su voz me sentía culpable por haber destruido su hermosa y boba voz me sentía culpable por que aun que no lo viera sabía que su alegre sonrisa había desaparecido gracias a mi así que con mi mayor esfuerzo concentré todas mis fuerzas en oír lo que el gritaba

"NAMI!" escuche a Chopper gritar y oí como se acercaba rápidamente a atenderme pero algo lo detuvo

"voy a llevarla al barco para que la atiendas" dijo mi capitán con una voz bastante extraña, sentí como me levantaban de el suelo y se aferraba a mi fuertemente "no te voy a dejar morir tan fácilmente" el repetía pero yo tenía el presentimiento de que yo no iba a durar lo suficiente para ser salvada, le tomé la mano y moví la cabeza ligeramente sentí sus lagrimas caer a mi mejillas eran bastante tibias en comparación con mi cuerpo frío, el limpió mis mejillas suavemente y siguió caminando

"n–no" logré decir mientras sus lágrimas caían con rapidez a mis mejillas "no seas tonta Nami tienes que dibujar tu mapa del mundo y guiarnos hasta que todos cumplamos nuestros sueños porque sabes lo desubicados que somos" lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos "Luffy dejame ir" dije suavemente cuando sentí que mis latidos estaban disminuyendo "otra vez diciendo tonterías Nami" sentía todas las miradas de mis amados nakamas viendo la escena y recorde cada una de nuestras aventuras cada risa cada lagrima cada historia juntos y al final llegaron los recuerdos con mi amado capitán y en ese momento noté que mi vida se estaba desvaneciendo y pensé 'me hubiera haber vivido sólo un momento mas con ellos un momento mas principalmente con mi querido Luffy'


	4. Chapter 4 amo a Nami?

one piece no es mío

espero que les guste la pareja que elegí

para la persona que me pidió mas descripcion de la pelea... lo siento pero no sabría contra quien ponerr a alguien tan fuerte como luffy

y para la persona que me invito a la historia... me encantaría escribir uno de los cap.

"E–ella aun respira" Robin dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas, todos miraron a Nami y yo me concentré en el leve movimiento de su pecho causado por su lenta y pequeña respiración, pocos segundos después seguí corriendo hacia el thousand sunny lo más rápido que podía, todos llegamos al barco rápidamente dejé a mi navegante en la cama de la enfermería y Chopper entró poco después

"Luffy sal de aquí y llama a Law necesitaremos mucho apoyo" yo moví mi cabeza , pero al final me levanté y corría llamar a Trafalgar , caí al suelo exhausto por la batalla, así que Robin le llamó a el extraño cirujano ,la espera fue muy larga según nosotros pero la verdad solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos para que llegara Law en seguida subió a la cubierta de sunny y recorrió todo el trayecto hacia la enfermería tan rápido que a penas pude verlo pasar, los minutos pasaban todos estábamos en silencio escuchando todos los sonidos que venían de el lugar de trabajo de los doctores , los minutos eran muy largos pero ya eran horas deque la cirugía había empezado y aún se escuchaban sonidos en la enfermería , a las 4 horas y 57 minutos salió Trafalgar sin mostrar sentimientos, solo se despidió y sin decir alguna palabra más se fue, entre desesperadamente a ese cuarto y solo vi a Chopper caer exhausto en una silla que estaba cerca de la camilla en la que estaba la amante de las mandarinas lo que vi era bueno ella estaba respirando lentamente, y aun que se veía igual de hermosa que siempre su piel estaba muy pálida y sin vida pero al menos estaba viva , salí a la cubieta y me senté en mi asiento especial a pensar , nadie intentaba acercarse a mi solo iban y dejaban la comida , yo simplemente comía un poco y le dejaba otra vez en el suelo, yo pensaba en mi hermosa chica peli naranja ,que hubiera pasado si la hubiera salvado , tal vez yo estaría en esa cama en lugar de ella y esa idea no me parecía mala por que al final de cuentas aun que yo no supiera por que yo sabía que felizmente daría mi vida a cambio de la suya…

los días pasaban y ella no despertaba, yo cada día me sentía más y más vacío , nunca había notado lo importante que ella era para nosotros, bueno principalmente para mi, desde el día en que ella esta en cama el barco es más silencioso y yo no me muevo de la cabeza de león de el thousand sunny , sabía lo preocupados que todos estaban por mi y por Nami pero en cuanto a mi situación no se podía hacer nada mas que verme y esperar que volviera a ser el mismo Luffy de antes, yo solo esperaba que ella despertara, un día Robin se acerco a mi y lo único que salió de mi boca fue…

"Robin que e este sentimiento?" ella me miró algo sorprendida y yo apreté la tela de mi chaleco justo donde esta el corazón

"como se siente?" dijo ahora mirando a el mar

"es como si alguien hubiera tomado mi corazón y lo golpeara, como si ya no hubiera energía en mi cuerpo, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo" Robin se sujetó el cabello

"y como se siente cuando esta cerca de la navegante-san?" sonreí un poco al recordar ese sentimiento que se sentía tan lejano

"es como si yo fuera invencible , como si mi corazón quisiera brincar, como si mis días fueran para algo, y como si alguien me hiciera cosquillas en el estómago" ella sólo sonrió y suspiro

"se le llama amor capitán" ella se fue dejándome con una duda en la cabeza

amo a Nami?


	5. Chapter 5 como lo ve Sanji

one piece no es mío

espero que les guste la pareja que elegí

para Sabina muchas gracias tu comentario me hizo muy feliz es un honor que te guste mi historia

este capitulo es desde el punto de vista de mi chef favorito Sanji

El ya nos tenía preocupados a todos, claro que nosotros estábamos preocupados pero nuestro capitán era una situación aún peor, estaba todo el día sentado en la cabeza de el sunny perdido en sus pensamientos, solo se levantaba de ahí para ir a la enfermería a ver a Nami –swan y para dormir ,todos sabíamos que a el le gustaba ella y supongo que por eso sus ojos habían perdido su luz y su típica sonrisa era notoriamente falsa, yo duermo muy tarde por que siempre limpio la cocina, y desde el incidente escuchaba como lloraba en las noches cuando entraba a el cuarto pensando que nadie lo escuchaba, cuando iba a la enfermería siempre me paro junto a la puerta de la enfermería para asegurarme de que Luffy no haga ninguna tontería y para que nadie lo interrumpa, así que escucho lo que le dice , ya han pasado 2 semanas y ella aun no despierta, el acaba de entrar a la enfermería y yo me paro en el mismo lugar de siempre fumando un cigarro

"Nami" el dice suavemente "hace unos días tuve una corta plática con Robin y ella me explicó lo que siento por ti…" escuché un suspiro "se que seguramente no me estas escuchando pero aún así yo no puedo mantenerlo dentro de mi mas tiempo cada vez que me acerco a ti quiero protegerte y abrazarte, mi corazón se acelera cuando te veo, y cuando sonríes el mundo es más brillante para mi y por eso quiero mantener esa sonrisa en tu cara toda la vida, tu le provocas cosquillas a mi estómago, y ahora se lo que es, seguramente el no sientes lo mismo , seguramente tu quieres a alguien como Sanji que sea cariñoso detallista maduro y que se exprese bien, y yo se que nunca seré así pero puedo decirte que nunca nadie te amara tanto cono yo" vi por la pequeña ventana que el estaba sosteniendo su pálida mano mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la otra, entonces decidí retirarme llegue a la cocina y dije suavemente "esto es más grave de lo que pensaba"

el día siguiente preferí no escuchar su conversación pero como el barco estaba muy silencioso podía escuchar que le decía que la extrañaba, ya era preocupante, todos nos veíamos mal pero Luffy se veía peor, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y Nami no mostraba ningún signo de mejora pero aún así nuestro capitán seguía diciendo que estaba mejor y que iba a despertar pronto, esa noche después de que Luffy saliera de la enfermería yo decidí visitar a Nami, entré silenciosamente y la vi, estaba muy pálida y delgada, parecía que ya era un cadáver pero se podía ver su respiración

"hola Nami-swan" sonreí intentando no llorar "te extrañamos mucho por favor vuelve" lloré un poco y la volví a dejar sola


	6. Chapter 6 la teoría de Robin parte 1

one piece no es mío

espero que les guste la pareja que elegí

se que es corto pero luego les daré mas lo prometo

Yo seguía intentando actuar normalmente, lo hacía por todos, desde el incidente ninguno de nosotros puede actuar normalmente y yo lo he notado, el capitán era el que más cambios había tenido y creo que por el todos intentábamos actuar como antes aun que sea lo intentábamos , la atmósfera en el Sunny era bastante triste , a veces creía que era la única que notaba la desesperación y tristeza todos estaba preocupados por la navegante-san , pero solo 3 personas se habían atrevido a entrar a verla, el doctor-san ,el chef-san y el capitán , yo no sabía por que no me atrevía a verla, tal vez tenía miedo a ver a esa chica que sierre tenía tanta vida así de … muerta, pero decidí que un que o quisiera tenía que verla simplemente por que ella era mi nakama, aparte tenía muchas cosas que contarle, abrí la puerta y la ví se veía muy pálida y su respiración era muy lenta y se veía bastante mal

"hola navegante-san" sonreí levemente y me senté a su lado "me han contado que su salud se esta empezando a estabilizar , todo estamos esperando que despierte pronto" el verla en esa situación me hacia sentir que estaba a punto de llorar "todos la extrañamos mucho" lágrimas caían de mejillas, nunca pensé verla así de frágil, la había visto luchar , llorar cuando me confesaba algo sobre su pasado, la había visto enojarse muchas veces pero sobre todo eso la había visto sonreír, esa sonrisa que yo sabía que hacia sonreír nuestro capitán, después de lo que le pasó todos habíamos notado lo importante que ella era para nosotros, ella era el único apoyo de nuestro capitán y excapitán era nuestro único apoyo, por eso y mas ella tenía que salir adelante y recuperarse por que al final de cuentas si ella caía todos lo haríamos luego


	7. Chapter 7 la teoria de Robin parte 2

one piece no es mío

espero que les guste la pareja que elegí

perdon por no publicar nada pero estoy teniendo algunos probemas

todos sentíamos ese espacio de vacío en nuestro corazón , todos nos sentíamos culpables y yo lo notaba, cada uno de nosotros sentía su propia culpa, cada uno su propio remordimiento y tristeza todos sufríamos de diferente manera pero todos lo hacíamos , pero al final todos sabíamos que el enemigo había sido muy fuerte y que alguien iba a terminar herido, pero nadie pensó que quien iba a ser lastimado iba a ser la persona que nos sostenía a todos, me levanté y con un leve movimiento de cabeza me despedí y salí rápidamente de la enfermería. Me senté cerca de el cuarto de los hombres, sabía que el capitán estaba ahí, pero alguien le estaba hablando, era una voz grave , enseguida supe quien hablaba , era Roronoa Zoro y al parecer no estaba de buen humor , desde el incidente el ha estado a cargo y ha sido en el que más cambios he notado, ya casi no duerme tiene poco apetito entrena más de lo normal y creo que intenta ser mas amable y divertido desde que nuestro capitán esta como esta, y también he notado que en las noches sale a ver las estrellas, supongo que el es uno de los que más la extraña , la conoce más que la mayoría de nosotros, debe de estar muy preocupado

"Luffy entiende tienes que seguir actuando normal! Ella va a tardarse y nosotros te necesitamos ahora!" Zoro le gritaba a capitán y yo quería interrumpir la pelea así que entre al cuarto, a mirada de los dos que estaban en el curto inmediatamente se posó en mi

"disculpen la interrupción venía a hablar con el capitán cuando escuche sus gritos" Zoro volteó la cabeza

"tch entiendo que tu vinieras pero el que esta haciendo aquí" voltee un poco la cabeza y en seguida vi el humo de un cigarrillo , el chef de el Sunny estaba parado en el marco de la puerta

"solo estaba de paso para darles la noticia de que la comida esta lista" el espadachín en seguida salió de el cuarto y el chef cerró la puerta encerrándonos a el capitán a el y a mi dentro de la cabina de los hombres

"nosotros 3 tenemos que hablar seriamente" Luffy volteó a verlo con la misma mirada vacía que tenía desde hace semanas y noté como la tensión en el cuarto aumentaba con cada momento que pasaba en ese cuarto

nadie esperaba lo que Sanji dijo despues


	8. Chapter 8 nadie supo que decir

one piece no es mío

espero que les guste la pareja que elegí

perdon por no publicar nada pero estoy teniendo algunos probemas

Luffy no dejaba de mirarme, no dejaba de mover mis manos y Robin-san no dejaba de mirarlo a el, la tensión era tanta que sentía como si pudiera cortarla

"Luffy eres un cobarde!" Robin me miró con cara de sorpresa pero en seguida se relajó y supongo que entendió mis sentimientos por que simplemente sonrió así que seguí con lo que quería decir " si escuchaste bien te llamé cobarde y que el cielo me disculpe por insultarla pero Nami-swan fue una tonta por enamoarse de ti!" Luffy me miró furioso y justo cuando iba a golpearme Robin lo detuvo

"Capitán-san por favor deje que termine de hablar" Luffy siguió moviéndose pero pensé que lo adecuado era seguir hablando

"ella pudo haber tenido todo absolutamente todo pero aún así decidió irse contigo decidió irse por lo inseguro aún que yo la amará con todo el corazón ella se fue contigo aun que ni siquiera estuviera segura de que correspondieras sus sentimientos por más que yo me esforzara ella solo tenía ojos para ti y tu aquí estas escondido ignorando la verdad ignorando que te amaba simplemente por cobardía por que sabes que si muere vas a sufrir y no lo quieres, eres un cobarde egoísta, por que no puedes ver que si ella hubiera estado aquí lo que hubiera dicho sería que fueras feliz por ella, y sobre todas las cosas eres un estúpido por pensar que eres el único que estas sufriendo! Todos estaos sufriendo a todos nos afecta y aún así estamos intentando actuar normalmente para poder seguir adelante hasta que ella esté bien como ella lo querría" después de todo lo que dije me quedé sin aire, Robin simplemente miraba el suelo intentando no llorar y Luffy lloraba a mares

"es que Sanji ya no puedo más" el miraba el suelo y sus lágrimas caían rápidamente en la madera "ya no puedo ni quiero seguir así"

"explícate Cápitan" dijo Robin

"yo solo quiero que ella esté bien" el siguió llorando "y si no es así quiero morir con ella" el cuarto se quedó en silencio nadie sabía que decir


	9. Chapter 9 fé

one piece no es mío

espero que les guste la pareja que elegí

perdon por no publicar nada pero estoy teniendo algunos probemas

"estas diciendo tonterías" dijo el chef-san ya un poco más tranquilo Luffy solo lo miró la rabia mostrandose lentamente en sus ojos

"tu eres el que dice tonterías lo acepto lo que dijiste antes es cierto pero lo que estas haciendo tú no es diferente tu eres estúpido por que" sus lárims empezaron a caer por sus mejillas otra vez "ella tendría fé en ti pero tu no tienes fé en ella" el cerró su puño "ela e una mujer fuerte! Ten un poco de confianza!" s sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar fuertemente

nosotros miramos el suelo intentando no llorar nuestros sentimientos estaban simplemente destrozados, este era el momento que al menos nosotros tres sentíamos como el momento final en el que todos los sentimientos que habíamos estado guardando podían salir, todos la extrañabamos y al menos Sanji-san y yo sabíamos la triste verdad Nami no estaba mejorando estaba establizada pero nada más, las esperanzas de todos estaba cayendo y las nuestras también, pero por lo que estabamos escuchando teníamos que al menos mantener algo de fé en ella

por que como nuestro cápitan dijo ella puede hacerlo como siempre todos lo habíamos hecho por que somos los Mugiwaras y todos nosotros podíamos enfrentar esta situación

o al menos eso esperaba

perdón por los cortos capítulos tengo una graaaaaan falta de inspiración


	10. Chapter 10 entre tu y yo zoro y robin

one piece no es mío

Todos habíamos salido del cuarto y todo siguió como antes, la diferencia fue que esa noche tuve insomnio, así que decidí ir a ver las estrellas, cuando salí lo único que se escuchaba era el mar contra el Sunny, me acerqué a la enfermería, talvez debería visitar a la navegante-san fue lo que pensé pero cuado me acerque un poco más escuché algo dentro así que abrí a puerta, todo estaba oscuro así que prendí la luz, lo que encontré fue algo que me rompió en mil pedazos, el único que se mantenía fuerte de todos nosotros estaba sentado junto a ella llorando fuertemente en silencio tratando de que nadie lo escuchara, sin pensarlo dije

"Zo- Espadachín-san" el volteó a verme y enseguida se limpió las lágrimas

"que haces aquí mujer?" yo solo me acerqué un poco

"no llore" le tomé la mano "ella estará bien" sonreí dulcemente intentando animarlo un poco

"tu como sabes?!" alzó la mirada con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos otra vez, yo solo intenté hablar pero el continuó "yo o la amo como Luffy o Sanji pero es como mi hermana" se limpió la lágrimas pero siguió llorando "yo debía protegerla pero no pude" su llanto se volvió más fuerte y por instinto lo abracé "lleva así semanas Robin! Semanas!" empecé a llorar junto con el "intento creer que ella estará mejor pero mírala" lo apreté un poco "todo está roto intenté repararlo como Luffy lo haría pero no soy él y no pude hacerlo" le dí un suave beso en la frente

"solo confía en que todo estará bien , y no pongas todo ese peso en tus hombros, compártelo por lo menos conmigo"

escuela y falta de inspiración lo siento se que mi historia esta terrible perdon


	11. Chapter 11 sorpresa?

one piece no es mío

el seguía intentando ser fuerte, cada vez perdíamos más y más las esperanzas de ver su sonrisa otra vez, Luffy nunca volvería a ser lo mismo si todas las cosas seguían así, el gobierno empezaba a anunciar que nuestra tripulación había sido fulminada en un ataque sorpresa que triunfó y nosotros preferiams que no se enteraran de la situación en la que estabamos, estabamos fulminados eso era cierto, pero nuestra caída fue una pelinaranja muy especial.

Su vida estaba mantaniendonos al borde entre volver a ser los grandes piratas que fuimos y desaparecer para siempre, al principio pensams que por ser el único apoyo del cápitan nuestra tripulaión había terminado así, pero no era cierto ella realmente era la que más nos unía, nos alegraba , regañaba y nos hacía reír sin ella no eramos casi nada.

Fuí a visitar a Zoro, nos volvímos muy unidos, el no estaba en ningun lugar de los que generalmente estaba así que decidí buscar en la enfermería, empezé a escuchar ruidos muy Fuertes y todos empezaro a salir de donde estaban.

Abrimos la puerta que estaba atascada y cuando abrimos no había nada, nadie, y Nami tampoco estaba ahí , en seguida todos salimos a ver que pasaba, era imposible que ella desapareciera, lo quvimos fuera a sido de las cosas más impresionantes que he visto en todos mis años de vidaYo inmediatamente corrí hacia lo que pensé que era uno de los sueños que estaba teniendo frecuentemente, ella estaba justo frente a mis ojos pero tan pronto como la ví se esfumo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, todos se empezaron a reír, me alegraba oírlas ya que hacía mucho que no lo hacía, pero había algo diferente en esas risas, había algo que extrañaba demasiado, y no era la alegría que se volvía a sentir en el Sunny.

Ella estaba ahí parada al lado de Robin riéndo con todos ellos y sosteniendo su tempo, ella me miró y sonrió dulcemente como siempre lo hacía para mi

"no me vás a dar la bienvenida baka?" corrí hacia ella con los brazos abiertos para abrazarla, pero lo primero que sentí y ví fue su puño hacia mi cara, lo siguiente que sé es que me dolía bastante la mejilla izquierda, y entonces la ví a ella bastante enojada

"Luffy!" esperaba otro golpe pero sentí sus labios en mi mejilla

"eres la persona más tonta del mundo" ella sonrió y se dejó caer en el suelo

"estoy cansada Sanji podrías llevame a mi habitación ?" ella dijo suavemente pero antes de que el pudiera acercarse yo la cargué en mis brazos y avanzé a su cuarto rápidamente, cuando la dejé en la cama ella me tomó del cuello y me besó,me dejó ir casi inmediatamente y comenzó a sonreír

" estaba inconsciente pero lo escuchaba todo"

a partir de ese momento las cosas mejoraron pero dejemos eso para otra ocasion verdad Nami?

The end

Por ahora …

escuela y falta de inspiración lo siento se que mi historia esta terrible perdon, pronto haré un one shot diciendo que pasó diganme que les parece


End file.
